Drawn by Destiny
by Herz
Summary: A woman accidentally enters Makai. What will Raizen do when he learns she’s the woman he had always wanted to see – the lady doctor whom he fell in love with? RaizenLady Doctor. UNFINISHED.
1. Tale of The Past

**Drawn by Destiny**

**by**

**Herz**

**Summary:** A woman accidentally enters Makai. What will Raizen do when he learns she's the woman he had always wanted to see – the lady doctor whom he fell in love with? (Raizenxlady doctor)

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Tale of the Past**

**More than 300 years ago…**

Raizen, one of the most powerful demons known all throughout Makai – the Demon World – couldn't help but gasp in pain. He clutched his wounded chest. His heavy breathing suggested that he really wasn't feeling good. Cuts and wounds almost covered his whole body. Blood continued flowing down his arms and legs.

He looked back from where he came from. Those humans were still after him. He could still see the light of their torches. And they really weren't very few.

He knew he needed a safe place from these humans. He was wounded, he needed a place to stay for the night, or he would bleed to death. It would be a ridiculous way for him to die. And the idea of dying was one idea that he didn't like one a bit. It was such a great time to be young and powerful.

With his blurry sight, he struggled to see what was ahead. He was standing on a temple. He could see nothing from there; just trees and more trees. He, after all, was in a forest. What did he expect to see? This pathetic human world just didn't have any use at all.

He just finished "hunting". Yes, hunting. Coming from the dangerous world of demons, he went to the human world to raid towns and have a taste of human flesh.

He gritted his teeth. He then jumped from houses to houses with such amazing speed that it would have been stupid to think that he was wounded in that case. After a while, he finally jumped to the ground with a loud thud.

He ran as swiftly as he could. He needed to be cured. Fast. Besides, those humans were still searching for him. He was too wounded to be able to fight them.

After several minutes of running, he looked back. His blood was leaving a trail. He clenched his jaws. He turned his head to the right and that was when a light attracted his attention. He strained his eyes to see where the light came from. It came from a small house a little far from where he was. It was hidden by big bushes, so it couldn't be easily seen if one would not study the place. The house was also looking old, but it would be a nice place for him to rest for a while. If there was any human in there, then he'll kill that human.

He smirked, then ran towards the direction of the house at full speed.

He never knew that that night would change his life.

**ooo**

He hit against the wooden door of the place. He landed on the ground, and he immediately got up to examine the place. It was a typical looking house. Old, but it would do.

He went inside, then kicked another wooden door. He didn't care if the owner heard him. If there was any human there, he'd just kill him or her.

He saw a jar. Probably full of water. Gasping, he approached it, opened the lid, and soaked his face in it. His cheeks had a cut that really hurt. He got it from one of the arrows that hit him a while ago.

"Well, well, what do you think are you doing, coming into my house?" a female voice said. It was laced with stubbornness.

Raizen turned harshly to where the voice came from. He saw her. She was a woman. She had a beautiful face, a face with defiance. She had a pair of dark, bluish-gray eyes that were looking cold and almost expressionless. It matched her long black hair that almost reached her waist. Her eyes mesmerized him. He never thought that a human's eyes could be so beautiful.

He felt blood trickle from his wounded cheek. He gritted his teeth, then glared at the woman, his eyes trying to scare her. However, she didn't seem to be scared at all.

"Oh, so you're wounded," she said when she saw the blood, then reached out to him. He backed out, then with his hands, attacked the woman he just met.

**ooo**

She didn't even blink. She just gave him a stare. Then she looked at his hands blankly.

Raizen couldn't move. Here was one woman who didn't even blink when he attacked her! This woman wasn't looking a bit scared of him. She was relaxed, as if he was just an ordinary neighbor she'd be talking to in the middle of the night. How could she not be afraid of him?

No. He realized something.

Perhaps she was a witch. Yes, a witch.

She gave a satisfied smile. "Now, be a good boy and let me see your wound," she said.

He lowered his hand, defeated. He was getting weak. It was no time to argue. And it didn't look like the woman wanted him dead. Again she reached out for his wounded cheeks, then checked his chest. This time, he didn't back out. Instead, he just stood there, still as a log. His energy was draining fast, perhaps.

He shuddered when he felt the woman's hand touch him. He never dreamt of having a human touch him. But why was it feeling…good?

He shook his head and he noticed that the woman was looking intently at him. He turned his eyes away from her. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he rasped.

"Nothing," she replied, again that amused smile being plastered on her lips. "You're such a good-looking demon, that's all," she added teasingly, yet her eyes remained cold.

He didn't know how to react. Was a lady doctor supposed to tell that to her wounded patient?

"Sit down," the woman said, then removed her hand from his wounded chest. "I'm going to cure you."

**ooo**

Raizen tossed and turned from where he was sitting down. He was still at the house of the lady doctor who helped him have his wounds cured.

He smirked. He called her 'lady doctor' since he did not know her name. Besides, it suited her. She was the one who cured him using a special medicine she made herself. She said it could cure any wound or disease. And she was right; in fact the pain almost instantly vanished.

At the moment, he knew the woman was asleep. It was past midnight, after all.

He couldn't sleep. He was still thinking. Why did she cure him? He was a demon; she was a human. Who, in their right mind, would cure a demon?

He got up. He knew why he couldn't sleep. The lady doctor might have helped him, but that did not alter the fact that he was a demon.

He ate human flesh.

He quietly walked towards the other side of the place; where the lady doctor slept. After all, a simple curtain was only separating them. He saw her immediately, looking peacefully asleep. She was wearing a same robe, except that it was white this time.

He stood beside her, still staring at her beautiful face. He admitted to himself a while ago that he was mesmerized by that beauty.

He crouched low on the ground, then held up his hands with his pointed nails. No one was going to stop him from eating this lady.

**ooo**

"What's wrong?" the lady doctor asked from where she slept.

Raizen froze. His eyes widened in surprise. The lady doctor was awake! His hands immediately stopped in mid-air.

"Are you hungry again? Do you want to eat me?" she continued to ask. She stood up from where she was sleeping, then turned to him. "A bad idea. I have poison inside my body. If you feast on me, your stomach will explode," she said defiantly, as if she was enjoying telling him the consequences of his to-be-done actions.

He stared at her, astounded. He couldn't react.

His eyes widened when he saw her stood up slowly and without hesitation, undress herself before him. She stood there like a goddess, her cold dark eyes eyeing him intently. She was bare underneath the robe she was wearing. "But if you'd be nice to me, I'll allow you to feast on me. But none of those demon stuff, got it?" she said.

He continued to look at her, not sure what to do. He didn't quite understand.

She gave an amused laugh. "Have you forgotten? I told you, I make me own flesh and blood," she said, as if her statement would explain everything. Then she picked up her robe, put it on and sat in front of him. "Why? Have you lost your appetite?"

She gave a chuckle. "But then, if you eat me, you'll never be the same. You'll be in more trouble than I'll be. Your hunting instincts will wither to nothing."

Raizen blinked. This lady doctor was something. She aroused something in him. Curiosity, perhaps? One moment, he wanted to feast on her, but now what he just wanted to do was to hold this woman in his arms.

She flashed him a knowing smile. Then, without any warning, she lowered her head and claimed his parted lips.

**ooo**

Raizen couldn't react. He didn't know how to react! He was feeling something new, a sensation that only this lady doctor has ever made him feel.

He thought it was stupid. She was just a human! But then he soon realized that even though she was just a human, she had this power over him.

Without him knowing it, he closed his eyes and silently savored that sweet contact of their lips.

**ooo**

The lady doctor smiled as she moved her head away from Raizen's. "I take it that you like the kiss, demon," she said, then watched how Raizen would react. He still had his eyes closed, and when he heard her voice, he opened them slowly, his cheeks – surprisingly – were flushing.

He gritted his teeth. He was feeling really embarrassed, having behaved stupidly in front of her, so he decided to sound angry. "Human, if you've got nothing else to do, better –"

"Oh, so demons can be irritated!" she reacted, cutting his words. She gave him a genuine smile as she raised her hand and touched his long hair. "What's your name?" she asked, still stroking his hair.

He moved his head away from her hands. "It's…Raizen…" he whispered, not sure why he answered her.

She smiled coldly. "Raizen, huh? Fits you perfectly well…Raizen."

**ooo**

Raizen raised his hand as he took hold of the woman's arms.

She raised her brows. "Have you decided to feast on me? Foolish decision, Raizen," she said. She pulled him towards her as she lied back on the mattress.

"But, then, the idea sounds interesting," she said as she again claimed his lips. It was rather strange, and if Raizen could just read her mind, he'd know that the lady doctor really wasn't sure why she kept kissing him.

But then, who was he to protest? After all, he was enjoying it too.

She was a woman like no other.

A very unusual woman, indeed.

He closed his eyes as the woman threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

**ooo**

Raizen looked up on the ceiling. He was thinking of what had happened. Something happened between him and the lady doctor. It was new to him, something he couldn't quite explain.

But he knew that after what had happened, this particular woman was sure to carry his offspring.

He took a deep breath. Normally, he disliked the idea as such. So why was he not feeling any regrets?

He glanced at the sleeping woman beside him, her hands tightly around him. She was peacefully asleep.

He felt alarmed when she stirred. He thought he had woken her up. But then, after a while, she stopped moving; she just continued to pull him closer to her.

He glanced at his wounds. They were healing faster than he had expected. He was feeling almost as good as new. His lady doctor sure was good.

He blinked when he realized what he was thinking. His lady doctor? Where did that come from?

He shook his head out of frustration. What was he thinking? He knew sooner or later, he'd have to leave her. He glanced outside and immediately regretted it.

It was almost morning.

He again glanced at the lady doctor beside him. Her hands were still around him tightly, as if she knew he'd leave her.

He took a deep breath as he gently removed her arms around him, letting them lie beside her. Then, he stood up, careful not to make any noise.

**ooo**

He eyed the lady doctor one last time. It was morning already. And he knew he'd never see this woman again.

He crouched beside her sleeping figure. He held her soft hands against his chest. "You are indeed poisonous…and addictive…" he whispered. He wanted to claim her lips again, but he did not. He couldn't risk waking her up.

**Because he knew that if she woke up, he'd never be able to leave her anymore.**

He closed his eyes as he made a solemn promise that he never thought he'd ever say. "**I promise you…that never again will I eat human flesh…**" he muttered.

With that, he let go of her hand and stood up.

It was time for him to go.

**ooo**

The lady doctor – whose name was Yandra Iyemitsu – opened her eyes slowly. It was morning; that she knew since it was pretty bright outside.

Her hands reached for Raizen beside her.

All that she touched was the soft mattress where she lied down.

Her dark and usually expressionless bluish-gray eyes grew wide in surprise. She expected him to be there, lying down beside her. So where was he?

Carefully, she stood up with the blanket draped around her body. She knew she was naked underneath. After all, something happened between her and Raizen.

The thought of what had happened last night made her want to see him more.

But she knew, deep inside, that she'd see him no more.

**ooo**

Yandra stared blankly at the opened door of her house. Her eyes were expressionless, and they seemed to turn colder than the first time Raizen saw them.

"Raizen…" she whispered as her hands clutched the blanket draped around her body.

She closed her eyes. After several moments, she opened them. "Someday, I'll go find you," she said as she turned back to her house.

Her red lips formed a cold smile.

"Someday, we'll be together…" she promised to herself as she disappeared into the house.

**+to be continued…+

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

What do you guys think about this chapter? Romantic or what:D **I just want to make it clear that this fic isn't a one-shot.**

I've always loved the story of Raizen and the lady doctor he loved. It's just so very sweet, ne?

Wait, the name Yandra is the name I gave to the lady doctor. Fits her, right?

**-Herz**


	2. Mistakes and Promises

**Author's Note:**

After several _years_, I managed to pull myself up and type this chapter. Enjoy reading:D

-I'd refer to Mokuro as a 'he'. As far as I know, Raizen and Yomi didn't know he really is a 'she'. :D Those sentences with numbers enclosed in parenthesis have their explanations below.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Mistakes and Promises**

**Makai, several years later…**

"Lord Raizen," the servant announced, "King Yomi and King Mokuro are here. They want to talk to you," the demon said as he bowed before his king to show respect.

Raizen sat in a lonely corner of the room. He was in his room in his castle. He was alone. He chose to be alone. He was in his usual outfit, pants with a strap around it. He left his muscular chest bare.

He didn't even look up when he heard his servant. He didn't move either. It was nothing new. For so many years, he had been like that. Always lonely, always isolated. He didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"What do they want?" he rasped, his eyes still closed. If he didn't talk, it would be presumed that he was asleep. Maybe even dead.

"My King, it's regarding about your rule not to eat humans," the servant replied.

Raizen gave a chuckle. Why did they have to remind him that every time? It brought only memories that he didn't want to remember. Oh, well, they didn't know why he imposed that rule, anyway. He decided to see them. He was doing nothing at the moment. "Let them in."

Seconds later, he heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't look up to see who they were. Their auras were much too strong to be that of any ordinary demon around. Only the other two kings, Yomi and Mokuro, possessed such great energy.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a mocking voice said. Obviously, it was Mokuro. "You look pathetic, Raizen."

He didn't reply. He only continued to listen. Anyway, what would he say?

"What's with the rule you imposed?" Yomi asked. "The rule not to eat humans will make every demon in Makai oppose you."

"The rule is simply stupid," Mokuro said calmly. "You are a king of this world. You are a demon. Why impose such a rule? You're showing weakness, Raizen. I'm beginning to doubt if you really are fit to rule this world."

He looked up; his purple eyes giving the other two kings a mocking stare. "The rule I imposed isn't showing weakness," he stated calmly. Why wouldn't just they get lost? He wanted to be alone. It was too late to realize he shouldn't have let them in. They were here to ask questions. Questions he couldn't answer. "I am fit to rule _my_ country."

"It's no strength either, Raizen," Mokuro said. His face was hidden so Raizen couldn't really see his reactions.

"You're really stubborn," Yomi stated. "I guess there's no use to talk to you."

"You're definitely right. There's no use talking to me. Whatever you say, I'd still continue imposing that rule," he replied, looking outside his castle through a window – if that's how you'd call an opening in the wall.

"Well then, expect us not to follow such rule. Demons under our command can eat as many humans as they can," Yomi said as he turned around and went out of the place. Mokuro was left with him.

"Why are you still here?" he rasped. "Go away. I don't need you here. You aren't welcome, if you don't know."

Mokuro eyed him intently. "I was wondering why you imposed such rule."

Raizen froze. That was one question he didn't want to answer. He glared at Mokuro. "Shut up."

"And why are you in a state such as you are now?" Mokuro continued. "You've changed, Raizen. All that started on the day you went hunting for human flesh, after we raided towns. (1) Something happened to you, am I right?"

He hissed. "I told you to shut up." He didn't want to answer his question.

Mokuro gave a mocking laughter. "You really don't mean that…" he paused as he smirked, "you fell in love with an ordinary human being, do you?"

That statement struck Raizen cold. He gave Mokuro a glare. Mokuro shrugged as he walked towards the room's door. Before he exited, however, he looked at him again, that mocking smirk still on his lips.

"**Because that is so pathetic, Raizen."**

**ooo**

**Reikai**

"Koenma, someone here is to talk to you. Botan brought her here," Ogre (2) told Koenma, looking quite unsure – and scared. His boss wasn't in a very good mood; there were so many papers that needed to be signed.

Koenma didn't even look up from where he sat. He was literally buried under his papers. He was starting to get annoyed. He had been stamping papers for hours now – of course without reading them – and they don't seem to stop piling in.

When he didn't reply, Ogre walked up to him. "Uh… boss…?" he asked.

Koenma exploded as he always does. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to work here!"

"But –"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't disturb me –"

Footsteps approaching stopped their argument. Both of them looked up to see who it was. It was a woman in a white robe, her bluish-gray eyes looking coldly at them. She was expressionless. Beside her was Botan.

"Botan, what are you doing here?" Koenma asked as he sat back on his chair. He was pissed. Now was no time for him to be disturbed.

"Koenma, this woman here," Botan explained, "she's Yandra Iyemitsu, one of the best doctors in Ningenkai."

Koenma studied the woman. He was thinking. The name rang a bell. He was so sure he heard that name before. "That name's familiar. Hmm… let me think." He paused to think as he crossed his arms over his chest. Several moments passed, then he suddenly leapt up from where he sat, eyes wide in recognition of the name. "You mean she's Yandra Iyemitsu? That woman who cured so many people back in Ningenkai?"

"Well, yes," Botan said. "There's some mistake, however. I wanted to tell you, so we're here," she added, grinning uncertainly. What she wanted to say was important but Koenma didn't seem to pay attention to her.

"What mistake?" he asked, not quite paying attention. "I can't believe I'll see you here, Yandra," he said as he talked to the woman. "You're one of the best doctors in the world, I mean."

"Why? You think just because I'm a doctor means I'll live forever?" Yandra asked, eyes still cold and piercing. Her voice was calm, however. There was not a hint of what she was really feeling at the moment. "Everyone dies. That includes me."

He nodded. "You're right. So, why did you come here again?" he asked Botan.

Botan gave an exasperated sigh. Koenma, obviously, wasn't listening. "You see, I've been telling you that there was a mistake," she said. "And Yandra wanted to talk to you about something."

Koenma turned to Yandra. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

Yandra nodded.

"Koenma, what about the mistake –" Botan was saying but she stopped when Koenma flashed her a commanding look. "We'll talk about it later." He motioned to Ogre and Botan to get out of the place.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to be about?" Koenma asked again. He was curious. Spirit seldom talked to him. In fact, only several souls were able to talk to him. He was a busy man, and Botan didn't permit souls to go to his place.

"I have a favor to ask you," Yandra said sternly.

"A favor?" he asked, puzzled. Did souls ask him a favor before? No, he couldn't quite remember. More precisely, there was nothing to remember. Such thing – a soul asking him a favor – didn't happen before.

"I want to be reborn after three hundred years," Yandra stated. Her tone was flat. It was as if she just told Koenma her name.

"You want to what? Be reincarnated?" he asked, eyes wide. "What a favor!" he said, but his mind was already calculating.

Yandra shook her head. "You got it wrong. I don't want to be reincarnated."

"But you said you wanted to be reborn," he said, perplexed.

"Reincarnation means I'll be born again as another living person in a designated time. That means different body and with no memories of the past." Yandra shook her head. "I don't want that. I want to be reborn as myself in the past. That means with the same memory and same body."

Koenma gaped at Yandra, not sure what to think. "B-But…"

"Is there any problem?" she asked. For a brief moment there, Koenma thought he saw regret and sadness in her eyes. But then the emotions seemed to disappear quickly. Maybe he made a mistake.

"Uh… no, none at all. But it's really an unusual favor asked by a soul. I'll think about it, Yandra," he said, nodding his head.

"I see," she said. "I guess I better get going. Where's the woman with me?" she asked.

"Oh, she'll be here," Koenma said. "I'll call for her," he added. He pushed the button of his intercom (3) and called for Botan. He sat back on his chair. Then he froze. Something struck him.

"Oh, you're done talking all ready? That was quick," Botan said as she entered. "Come follow me, Yandra," she said and the two of them started to walk outside the place. It was obvious Botan forgot about the mistake she was talking about a minute ago.

"Hey, wait!" Koenma called out. The two women looked at him. Botan looked puzzled while Yandra remained expressionless.

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Botan asked him curiously.

"Well, I have to ask Yandra something," he said as he turned to the woman. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you asking me that favor?" he asked.

Yandra turned to him. **"I wish to see someone again."**

"But why wait for three hundred years? Why not _now_?" he asked her. She only gave a slight, mysterious smile and with that, she and Botan exited the place, leaving Koenma in a deep thought.

**ooo**

"Master Koenma," a voice said, interrupting Koenma's thoughts. He looked where the voice came from. It was Ayami, his assistant (4). She was holding documents.

"Oh, Ayami. What's the matter?" he asked. He was still in his office, still thinking of Yandra's request. It was almost impossible to do what she asked for but he was Koenma, after all. He could pull strings to make anything happen in Reikai.

"It's about Yandra Iyemitsu, the woman who came a little while ago," Ayami said as she handed him papers. "There was a mistake."

"A mistake?" he repeated. "Oh, that's right. Botan was saying that a while ago. I just didn't pay any attention to her. What mistake?" he asked as he looked at the documents.

"Apparently, Yandra isn't supposed to die just yet," Ayami stated.

He nodded his head. "I see. She isn't supposed to –" he stopped in mid-sentence. "What?" he asked, almost yelling.

"Yandra isn't supposed to die yet," Ayami repeated. "There was a mistake, that's why she died. She was supposed to live for a very long time."

He nodded. He understood that. Yandra was a very good doctor, that's why she was known even in Reikai. "So, what do we do?"

"We're supposed to restore her back to life," Ayami said. "It's a necessary action."

He nodded, still couldn't believe the irony of things. Yandra wanted to be reincarnated. But she really needed to be restored to life. She didn't need that request of hers.

"Alright, we'll restore her back to life. But we'll be doing that three hundred years from now," he stated, nodding.

"What? Why three hundred years?" Ayami asked, puzzled.

"It's what she wanted," he said as he looked at the documents. He'd be signing that three hundred years from now.

He didn't understand why Yandra wanted to wait for three hundred years, but he guessed it must be important. She even took the time to talk to him just to tell her request. _See you, Yandra._

_After three hundred years._

**+to be continued…+

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Alright, what do you think of that:D I hope you like it. **Don't forget to review**. :D

(1)I just made it look like Mokuro was with Raizen when he raided towns years before. :D

(2)I really don't know what Koenma's assistant's name is (I mean that blue guy he always picked on. :D ) :D If you know, tell me.

(3)I'm not quite sure if Koenma does have an intercom in Reikai. If he doesn't, let's just pretend there's one. :D

(4)Ayami's really Koenma's assistant – at least that's what I think her name is. :D She's the woman in black kimono, by the way. :D

I promise to update soon if I get inspired. :D

**-Herz**


	3. To My Friends and Readers

**EDIT: April 21, 2010**

The result for the poll about this story is now up. With the help from a few of my remaining readers, I've decided to_ take off this story, rewrite it and then repost each chapter as two separate one-shots. _I will post it under my new account, so if you'd like to read these one-shots, please send me a PM and I'll link you to my new handler. This fan fiction will remain posted here until I publish at least one of the one-shots.

Thanks for your votes, and once again, thanks for your dedicated readership. I hope to still keep in touch with everyone, and so I won't be saying goodbye. Later, perhaps?

Yes, I guess I'll see you all later. :)

**Herz**

**

* * *

March 24, 2010**

To my friends and readers,

I've come to a decision to confirm the discontinuation of **Drawn by Destiny**.

While I am still into Raizen and the tale about him and the lady doctor, I don't hold the same interest in this story like I used to. No, I haven't stopped writing altogether; I actually have a new account, under which I plan to post Yu Yu Hakusho, Raizen-centric fan fictions. Only, I've forgotten how this was supposed to turn out, and I doubt I can still do the story justice if I persist writing it without the passion for it that I used to have.

After rereading this a couple of nights ago, I decided I still love it. And so even though I will leave the story of Raizen and the lady doctor as it is in the anime, I wish to ask everyone who's still around to help me decide on what exactly I shall do with this story.

I'm choosing amongst these three alternatives for this fic:

a. I'll leave this fan fiction as it is.

b. I'll take off the second chapter of the story and label it complete. That means it will become a one-shot instead of an incomplete story.

c. I'll take off the story and rewrite _and_ repost each chapter as two different one-shots, this time under my new account (which of course I will tell you guys about).

The poll for this is up in my profile, so if you want to have your say, please take the time to vote and perhaps send me a PM about this. Please be assured that I'll update you with what I decide on; I'll post another note as soon as I have at least ten responses for this.

Likewise, don't hesitate to send me a PM about anything. Hey, just because I'm leaving my account doesn't mean I can't keep being friends with those whom I've shared my first works with, does it?

Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for your dedicated readership and wonderful reviews; you have truly inspired me and made writing this story such a delightful experience.

Thanks very much, everyone.

**Herz  
**


End file.
